


Weston College 4th June Cricket Tournament - Honours Board

by British_Racing_Green



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cricket, Lists, Modern Era, Weston School Arc, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: A brief history of and list of all the winners of the 4th June Cricket Tournament at Weston College from 1761 to the present day.
Kudos: 5





	Weston College 4th June Cricket Tournament - Honours Board

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any rights to 'Black Butler' or Marylebone Cricket Club, nor anything other brand I may happen to mention.  
> Aside from the two Blue Miracles, these results are not canon.

The annual 4th June Cricket Tournament is Weston College’s proudest and most famous tradition.

Ever since the inaugural competition in 1761 to celebrate the birthday and upcoming coronation of King George III, the four houses (Scarlet Fox, Sapphire Owl, Green Lion and Violet Wolf) all compete for the coveted title of Weston College Cricket Champions and the honour of hosting a boat parade in the presence of senior members of the Royal Family.

Green Lion is the most successful house, winning 129 of the 249 tournaments to date (51.81%). Scarlet Fox has won 69 tournaments (27.71%), Violet Wolf has won 48 tournaments (19.28%), Sapphire Owl has won the tournament twice (0.80%) and the 1883 edition was shared between Green Lion and Scarlet Fox in a tied final match (0.40%).

The format of the tournament (random draw and straight knock-out) and the format of matches (20 overs per side with the teams switching after 10 overs of an innings) has remained unchanged, though of course the laws of the game are followed and updated accordingly.

It has _never_ rained at Weston on 4th June since the tournament began, and the only years there hasn’t been a tournament are 1915-18 and 1940-45 due to the two world wars, and 2020 due to the COVID-19 pandemic.

**Weston College 4 th June Cricket Tournament Honours Board**

  1. Green Lion.
  2. Scarlet Fox.
  3. Scarlet Fox.
  4. Scarlet Fox.
  5. Green Lion.
  6. Scarlet Fox.
  7. Green Lion.
  8. Green Lion.
  9. Violet Wolf.
  10. Green Lion.
  11. Scarlet Fox.
  12. Green Lion.
  13. Green Lion.
  14. Green Lion.
  15. Green Lion.
  16. Green Lion.
  17. Scarlet Fox.
  18. Scarlet Fox.
  19. Green Lion.
  20. Scarlet Fox.
  21. Green Lion.
  22. Green Lion.
  23. Scarlet Fox.
  24. Green Lion.
  25. Green Lion.
  26. Green Lion.
  27. Scarlet Fox.
  28. Scarlet Fox.
  29. Green Lion.
  30. Scarlet Fox.
  31. Green Lion.
  32. Scarlet Fox.
  33. Scarlet Fox.
  34. Scarlet Fox.
  35. Scarlet Fox.
  36. Green Lion.
  37. Scarlet Fox.
  38. Green Lion.
  39. Scarlet Fox.
  40. Green Lion.
  41. Violet Wolf.
  42. Green Lion.
  43. Green Lion.
  44. Scarlet Fox.
  45. Scarlet Fox.
  46. Scarlet Fox.
  47. Green Lion.
  48. Scarlet Fox.
  49. Green Lion.
  50. Scarlet Fox.
  51. Scarlet Fox.
  52. Violet Wolf.
  53. Green Lion.
  54. Scarlet Fox.
  55. Green Lion.
  56. Scarlet Fox.
  57. Green Lion.
  58. Green Lion.
  59. Green Lion.
  60. Scarlet Fox.
  61. Green Lion.
  62. Scarlet Fox.
  63. Green Lion.
  64. Green Lion.
  65. Scarlet Fox.
  66. Green Lion.
  67. Scarlet Fox.
  68. Green Lion.
  69. Scarlet Fox.
  70. Violet Wolf.
  71. Green Lion.
  72. Green Lion.
  73. Green Lion.
  74. Green Lion.
  75. Green Lion.
  76. Scarlet Fox.
  77. Green Lion.
  78. Green Lion.
  79. Violet Wolf.
  80. Green Lion.
  81. Green Lion.
  82. Scarlet Fox.
  83. Scarlet Fox.
  84. Green Lion.
  85. Green Lion.
  86. Scarlet Fox.
  87. Green Lion.
  88. Scarlet Fox.
  89. Scarlet Fox.
  90. Green Lion.
  91. Green Lion.
  92. Green Lion.
  93. Scarlet Fox.
  94. Green Lion.
  95. Green Lion.
  96. Green Lion.
  97. Green Lion.
  98. Green Lion.
  99. Green Lion.
  100. Green Lion.
  101. Green Lion.
  102. Violet Wolf.
  103. Green Lion.
  104. Green Lion.
  105. Green Lion.
  106. Green Lion.
  107. Scarlet Fox.
  108. Scarlet Fox.
  109. Scarlet Fox.
  110. Sapphire Owl.
  111. Violet Wolf.
  112. Scarlet Fox.
  113. Scarlet Fox.
  114. Scarlet Fox.
  115. Violet Wolf.
  116. Violet Wolf.
  117. Violet Wolf.
  118. Scarlet Fox.
  119. Scarlet Fox.
  120. Green Lion.
  121. Scarlet Fox.
  122. Green Lion.
  123. Green Lion & Scarlet Fox.
  124. Green Lion.
  125. Violet Wolf.
  126. Green Lion.
  127. Green Lion.
  128. Scarlet Fox.
  129. Sapphire Owl.
  130. Green Lion.
  131. Scarlet Fox.
  132. Green Lion.
  133. Green Lion.
  134. Green Lion.
  135. Green Lion.
  136. Scarlet Fox.
  137. Green Lion.
  138. Green Lion.
  139. Green Lion.
  140. Green Lion.
  141. Green Lion.
  142. Scarlet Fox.
  143. Violet Wolf.
  144. Scarlet Fox.
  145. Green Lion.
  146. Scarlet Fox.
  147. Violet Wolf.
  148. Green Lion.
  149. Green Lion.
  150. Green Lion.
  151. Violet Wolf.
  152. Violet Wolf.
  153. Violet Wolf.
  154. Green Lion.
  155. _World War I._
  156. _World War I._
  157. _World War I._
  158. _World War I._
  159. Violet Wolf.
  160. Green Lion.
  161. Green Lion.
  162. Violet Wolf.
  163. Green Lion.
  164. Green Lion.
  165. Scarlet Fox.
  166. Green Lion.
  167. Violet Wolf.
  168. Violet Wolf.
  169. Violet Wolf.
  170. Violet Wolf.
  171. Violet Wolf.
  172. Violet Wolf.
  173. Green Lion.
  174. Green Lion.
  175. Green Lion.
  176. Violet Wolf.
  177. Green Lion.
  178. Scarlet Fox.
  179. Green Lion.
  180. _World War II._
  181. _World War II._
  182. _World War II._
  183. _World War II._
  184. _World War II._
  185. _World War II (Pacific Theatre)._
  186. Green Lion.
  187. Violet Wolf.
  188. Violet Wolf.
  189. Green Lion.
  190. Violet Wolf.
  191. Green Lion.
  192. Green Lion.
  193. Scarlet Fox.
  194. Green Lion.
  195. Green Lion.
  196. Violet Wolf.
  197. Violet Wolf.
  198. Violet Wolf.
  199. Violet Wolf.
  200. Violet Wolf.
  201. Green Lion.
  202. Violet Wolf.
  203. Scarlet Fox.
  204. Violet Wolf.
  205. Green Lion.
  206. Scarlet Fox.
  207. Green Lion.
  208. Scarlet Fox.
  209. Green Lion.
  210. Scarlet Fox.
  211. Violet Wolf.
  212. Green Lion.
  213. Green Lion.
  214. Green Lion.
  215. Scarlet Fox.
  216. Violet Wolf.
  217. Violet Wolf.
  218. Green Lion.
  219. Green Lion.
  220. Scarlet Fox.
  221. Scarlet Fox.
  222. Green Lion.
  223. Green Lion.
  224. Scarlet Fox.
  225. Green Lion.
  226. Scarlet Fox.
  227. Violet Wolf.
  228. Violet Wolf.
  229. Scarlet Fox.
  230. Violet Wolf.
  231. Green Lion.
  232. Violet Wolf.
  233. Scarlet Fox.
  234. Green Lion.
  235. Scarlet Fox.
  236. Green Lion.
  237. Green Lion.
  238. Violet Wolf.
  239. Green Lion.
  240. Green Lion.
  241. Green Lion.
  242. Violet Wolf.
  243. Green Lion.
  244. Green Lion.
  245. Green Lion.
  246. Violet Wolf.
  247. Violet Wolf.
  248. Violet Wolf.
  249. Green Lion.
  250. Green Lion.
  251. Green Lion.
  252. Green Lion.
  253. Green Lion.
  254. Violet Wolf.
  255. Green Lion.
  256. Green Lion.
  257. Green Lion.
  258. Scarlet Fox.
  259. Green Lion.
  260. _COVID-19._



_How this was done._

For the years 1870 and 1889 I used the canon victories for Sapphire Owl.

For 1806, 1819-25, 1827, 1829-69, 1871-88, 1890-1914, 1919-39 and 1946-62 I used the result of the first or only _Gentlemen vs. Players_ match of the English cricket season. If the Players (professionals) won Green Lion were the victors, if the Gentlemen (amateurs) won Scarlet Fox were victorious, and if the match was a draw (incomplete) then Violet Wolf won. The first match they played in 1883 was tied (match completed with scores level) so the match is shared.

For 1963-69, 1971-2019 and 2021 onwards I used the result of England’s first Test (5 day) match of the English cricket season. Should England win Green Lion do, if the visitors/tourists/away team win Scarlet Fox win, if it’s a draw Violet Wolf win, and if the match is a tie Sapphire Owl will have another Blue Miracle because ties in Test cricket are phenomenally rare (only two since 1877).

In 1970 England didn’t play a Test match at home, but they did play a series of First-Class matches against a Rest of the World XI, who won the first match hence Scarlet Fox’s win that year.

For 1789-95, 1797-99, 1804, 1807-09, 1814-18, 1826 and 1828 I used the first or only First-Class match played by Marylebone Cricket Club (MCC) of the English cricket season. If the MCC (cricket’s lawmakers since 1788) won then Scarlet Fox did, if the team they were playing won Green Lion did, and if the match was a draw Violet Wolf won.

For 1788, 1796, 1800-03, 1805, 1810 and 1813 I used the same criteria but for the first or only match of _any kind_ played by MCC in that particular English cricket season, as they played no First-Class matches in those years.

For 1772-84, 1786-87 and 1811-12 I used the result of the first or only First-Class match in England all year. Green Lion won if the home team did, Scarlet Fox won if the away team did, and Violet Wolf did if the match was a draw.

For 1768-69 and 1785 I used the first or only match in England that year of _any kind_ with a surviving scorecard. Again Green Lion won if the home team did, Scarlet Fox won if the away team did, and Violet Wolf did if the match was a draw or the result is unknown (1769).

Finally, for 1761-67 and 1770-71 (because there are no surviving scorecards) I simply used alphabetical order to determine the Weston winner of these years. In the first or only recorded match in England in these years Green Lion won if the home team was first in alphabetical order, Scarlet Fox won if the away team was first in alphabetical order, and Violet Wolf won if the teams shared the same first letter.

**Author's Note:**

> In order to get the non-England and non-Gentlemen vs. Players information I had to spend £5 in real money because the information I needed was behind a paywall.  
> This is a gift to all Black Butler fans.


End file.
